Many persons who own pickup trucks also enjoy surfing and wind surfing and must therefore carry their boards in the load beds of their pickup trucks. Conventionally, the boards, which are usually somewhat longer than pickup truck load beds, are secured in the load beds in inclined positions with portions of the boards resting upon the tail gates or cab portions of the pickup trucks.
Even if the tail gates, cab portions and/or boards are properly padded damage to the boards can result by transport in such a manner. Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which a surf board or wind surfing board may be carried in a more efficient manner on a pickup truck. Further, inasmuch as many persons who own pickup trucks utilize the load beds thereof to carry various other equipment, an additional need exists for a means to carry a surf board or wind surfing board from a pickup truck with the board horizontally disposed in an elevated position above the load bed to thereby enable the load bed to carry persons or other equipment.
Various different forms of load supporting racks are provided for use on pickup trucks and including some of general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,570,802, 2,947,566, 2,997,330 and 4,267,948.